Your Own Child
by K. Sutton
Summary: Makoto has been living a humble life with her husband, never questioning the peace that she's been living in. This is until she recieves a knock on the door..


_It's too bad, __it's too bad  
__It's too bad, __it's too bad baby  
__But I gotta face reality  
__It's too bad, it's too bad  
__Too bad baby, yeah  
__But I gotta face reality_

Makoto had spent the whole day trying to make her home to perfection for her man. Makoto had no problems playing housewife at times, and with her man being gone for the past week; she was more then willing to put in some extra work to get the loving she wanted when he got home. Nephrite had been away on business for a trip, while Makoto had been tending to her restaurant, she smiled proudly at the thought. After four years Makoto had the life she wanted, a loving fiancé, her own restaurant with a chain in development, her own home, her best friends, there was nothing really left for the thriving women to have. Shutting off the vacuum she wrapped the cord around it, pushing it to the closet. Well she had to admit she did want to have some children by now. All her friends had managed to get married; it seemed she was the only one delaying the process, but she wasn't quite sure if it was herself or him that was delaying it. Makoto managed to believe it was both of their faults. Makoto shrugged off the idea that Nephrite wouldn't want to get married; he had been the one who had laid in their bed promising children and a happy future together. Laughing softly to herself she closed the closest door, promising to shut those doubts in there with it.

"Something has got to be on t.v." She mumbled to herself, the days had only begun to seem longer without him. Nephrite was what kept her sane when she was by herself in this house, walking to the couch she pounced on the cushions and snuggled in deeper. Grabbing the remote she turned on the television but found herself only flickering through the channels, grabbing a pillow she screamed into it, boredom; a horrid killer. Fighting the urge to clean something she had already cleaned, she found herself getting the urge to cook, maybe she'd stop by Usagi with some good food. A smile lit across her face only to have the telephone disturb her thoughts, genius. Stretching her arm out she grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button and pushed the phone to her face.

"Moshi Moshi." She answered, her voice not ringing of its usual enthusiasm. It only began to sparkle when the voice responded back, "Hey baby."

"Nephrite! Baby how are you?" It felt like weeks since she had heard his voice, when only last night they had a very enjoyable conversation if you catch the drift.

"I'm fine love. Ready for me to be home?" He teased, knowing full well his women were ready for him.

"Counting the seconds." She laughed in response. He would be home soon, maybe in the next two hours, if traffic was good to him.

"Alright baby well I'm just checking in I love you!" He said.

Makoto opened her mouth to only hear the dial tone. She frowned slightly, the call must have dropped, maybe he went under a tunnel? She debated calling back but she figured he knew she loved him, he had swept her off her feet in her dying times. Ken had broken her heart so many years ago, he had thrown the pieces as far as he could, and at times Makoto wondered if she would ever be able to gather them back together, but she found she didn't have to, Nephrite had come arrived with them already. Laying back on the couch a smile graced her face, he had been everything and a little more. Closing her eyes she relaxed her body, time would only fly faster if she slept till he arrived, she'd probably need it.

_Today you had a visitor  
__Or should I say an old friend  
__But wait a minute  
__That's not where it ends no  
__Is there something that you want to tell me?  
__Cause I'm believing what your friends say'Bout your hidden secret seeds_

A small knock came on the door, Makoto opened one of her eyes before rolling over, they'd come back if it was important. Turning over she snuggled into the blanket. Another knock was heard, this time a bit louder, as if gaining confidence. Groaning Makoto kicked off the blanket, this better not be delivery for next door messing up again. Her curls flew into her face at the momentum; grabbing a rubber band from her wrist she tied it quickly into a bun, enjoying the air conditioning blowing on her once covered neck. Reaching the door knob Makoto opened it, glancing at a women standing before her. Makoto raised her eye brow at the appearance of the women; she was small in statue, probably no more then 5'2. Her wild brown hair caressed her shoulder, and her wide brown eyes looked at Makoto with pain. Makoto debated whether she knew the women, something screamed at her to remember but she just couldn't, shrugging the feeling off she questioned the women, "Can I help you?"

The women was shaking, Makoto could almost feel the nerves coming off the women. The feeling made Makoto grip the door knob a little tighter. Why was she nervous? This was some random women showing up at her door step, but something about the women drove Makoto to wonder what she was here for.

"Are you Makoto Kino?" the women questioned softly. So she knew her name. This wasn't a random stop by, this was for sure, this woman had a purpose here, "Yes that would be me. Is there something I can do for you?"

The women shifted uncomfortably again, and Makoto spotted a tan skin within her arms, what was she holding? A small noise came from the bundle and Makoto realized in her arms laid a baby. Makoto eyes shifted back to the women, her intuition was crying at her, pleading for her to go back inside the house, whatever the women was here for would be the end of Makoto, her whole body screamed it, but Makoto stood firm waiting for the response of the women.

_And girlfriend  
__She wasn't disrespectful  
__In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
__And how can I argue with her  
__Holding a baby with eyes like yours  
__She said it's your child  
__And it really messed me up  
__How could you deny  
__Your own flesh and blood  
__Gotta face reality  
__There can never be anymore us  
__Won't deny it's hurting meYes so precious_

"I'm sorry to bother you, but," She saw the women stumble over her words; she was searching for the right ones. It seemed as if she had rehearsed them countless times, yet now that she was here it had flew out the window, "I'm the mother of your fiancé Nephrite child."

Her whole world shook. Her eyes widened, she glanced frantically at the child, and her intuition screamed told you so. Nerves shot through her spine and she felt an unwieldy amount of feelings drive up her spine to her brain to try to inform her to speak. To do something! Deny the situation, it couldn't be true. Nephrite loved her, was faithful to her, wanted only her, hell, needed only her. This woman was speaking outrageous lies, yet Makoto couldn't deny her. The women looked as broken as Makoto was. Glancing once more at the baby she saw a tuff of hair peak out from the blanket.

Seeing Makoto silence the women continued on with her story, "I've been seeing Nephrite for about a year now." She paused, letting Makoto take in the information. It didn't do any more damage, Makoto had already been stabbed. It felt as if someone had loaded a gun and shot her in each limb individually.

"I'm so sorry to bring this on you, but I have to tell you. Nephrite was with me up until the baby was born; he's now three months old."

Her mind frantically tried to sense some lies in the women with the baby before her. But Makoto knew, she was telling the truth. All she had to do was look at the girl before her; she was in as much turmoil as Makoto. 'But he's been with you longer! He's yours!' her mind screamed. It was true, Nephrite had been with Makoto for the past four years, she had all dibs on the man in those terms, but this woman held onto something more precious then Makoto had ever had. This woman held onto the flesh and blood of the man she loved, she held onto fifty percent of him.

_She said she never wanted to hurt meAnd could I understand she's afraid and lostShe said a real woman wouldn't do this over the phoneAnd that you told her about me after the baby was born_"Nephrite didn't tell me about you till after the baby was born. I just found out about you. Makoto if I had known I would have never been with him." She exclaimed the words seemed to rush over themselves. Makoto gave a dying laugh, "At least he told you." The women gave a sad smile in return. Makoto felt tears rising to her eyes.

"He told me in the emergency room that you were his one and only, that I was his mistake, and our baby," The women paused for a second, obviously the situation was getting to her as well, "was a mistake as well." The bastard, Makoto felt her nails dig into her skin, how could he deny this, a beautiful baby that had done nothing to him, that he had put in the work for?

"I'm so sorry for the drama I've brought to your home, but a real woman wouldn't have done this over the phone. You deserved to know, I needed this closure. Please understand that I'm just afraid and alone." Makoto took a gasp of air, she was dying here. Running a hand through her hair she was stopped by the knots, the tangles of her life. She glanced over the women once more, on her hand stood no engagement ring, no promise for forever, yet in her hands stood the commitment of two people, of a relationship that was once felt. She knew Nephrite would never condone a child being brought into this world without love; he wouldn't put himself into sex without caring for a women. She felt the pieces of her heart breaking apart, "It's not your fault. It's Nephrites. You didn't know about me. I didn't know about you. DAMN!" She slammed her fist into the wall with all her strength, breaking a hole into it. The sudden noise jolted the baby, causing him to ring out a cry in alarm. The women instantly tried to soothe the child, "Oh I'm sorry…" Makoto felt the guilt rise into her throat.

The women shook her head, "Don't worry, he gets over things quick."

Makoto felt the irony in the situation, apparently so did his father.

_She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face realityThere can never be anymore us  
Won't deny it's hurting meYes so precious_

"I'm sorry to ask but where is Nephrite?" The women questioned, her curious eyes looking into the house.

"Probably with his other family." Makoto whispered to herself. The women took that as an answer he wasn't home. Shifting the baby in her arms, the woman raises her eyes to Makoto, "Would you like to see him?" She was struck by the question. As if it was her own child she was being handed, but Makoto had to see him, had to see the child. Extending her arms the women placed the child into Makoto arms. The child stared up at her with Nephrites eyes, tears came to her own. She was strong, she had dealt with the death of her parents by herself, she could deal with this. Brushing the blanket back from his face, she saw the baby resembled his father exactly. Already his mane was long and had the texture of his father's; the same one Makoto had run her hands through. Makoto blinked back tears; he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Lying in her arms he was content just to study Makoto face as she was studying his. Handing the baby back to the women, Makoto brushed some of the oncoming tears off with her long sleeves.

"He's beautiful," she mumbled, "What's his name?"

The women smiled, touching the cheek of the child, "His name is Ken."

A full on sled of tears came she chocked out the words why.

The women looked alarmed by Makoto reaction but shrugged her shoulder slightly, "Nephrite had his heart set on it during the pregnancy. As soon as we found out it was a boy. I gave Nephrite the privilege of naming the child even though he decided not to partake in his life."

Oh Makoto knew exactly why Nephrite had named the baby Ken. Nephrite was all for meanings beyond the meaning. Ken had thrashed Makoto's heart, and Nephrite knew, from the very beginning, if Makoto was to ever find out about the baby it would break her heart all over again. He was right, her heart was in shambles. She could barley breathe, it was getting harder to think straight, she felt like the child in the situation right now._Hmm, oh I can't, looks just like youHow could you deny your own flesh and blood?Your own childWhat kind of man are you?Oh and girlfriend_In a matter of twenty minutes her whole world had been flipped upside down. It had gone to hell; everything she had wanted was thrown upside down. Every one of her previous love stories had been rewritten to have a horrid ending. This small woman had brought with her the power to end everything she had believed in, yet she was so innocent, almost as much as the child. Makoto desperately tried to pull herself together; she couldn't allow herself to lose control. The women gave a sympathetic gaze at Makoto, lord she needed her friends here. Where did it go from here? Did she invite the women in for tea and cookies? What was she to say now? She wasn't even sure. The women in front of her seemed to be displaying the same turmoil as well.

The elevator chimed and carrying his luggage in was Nephrite. His eyes widened at the site. His fiancé holding herself and crying, the women in front of him had her back turned to him. What had the person said to cause such a reaction from his fiancé? The women turned around.

_She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be anymore us  
Won't deny it's hurting meYes so precious_

"Naru?"

A/N Well I own nothing of course. Barley the plot. Well how does everyone like it? I really love this story, one of my first without a happy ending. I think it fits Makoto, I just really think her and Ami are meant to be if their not with generals. Leave whatever you would like in reviews.


End file.
